nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Fascist Republic of China
The Fascist Republic of China was a Totalitarian single party dictatorship created by F3NR3L in Nation Creation. It started in the Chinese state of Manchuria. It is a fairly decent nation with a well build infrastructure. It has changed names from Facist Republic of China, to People's Facist Republic of China, and is now People's Republic of Marosia. History The Fascist Republic of China, FRC,was founded in Bismark's Nation Creation as the third country to be added. Early on it went through a large number of modernization and improvement to make it an up to date country an a potential world power. The time came to expand, however and attacks were made on China, though they were kind of forgotten about, The FRC then worked on relations with other countries. Foreign relations were established with several countries though most were in their "sphere of influence" with the exception of Colombia, Panama, and South Africa(controlled by Rache Glock). South Africa ended up getting a bunch of FRC enemies of state. However, it wasn't long until the FRC picked up on the war. They found success and took over Hong Kong, Macau, and Shanghai. It then established a strong defense system in these cities to prevent them from easily being taken over due to their relative isolation from the rest of the FRC. Just before F3NR3L then left for around a month, a new leader came and all ties with non-Oriental countries were broken. Upon F3NR3L's return, he had missed did a little more infrastructure stuff before being accidentally attacked by Americana(Acedogz) who did not know the FRC (or PFRC or I think by now it was the Peoples' Republic of Marosia) existed. The PRM then flipped out and amassed a large military force and called the people of the Western world "barbarians" and asked other countries for help. A few more things happened, which were voided, followed by Runescape kicking F2Pers off the forums. Foreign Relations As far as foreign relations go, Mongolia is the PRMs (formerly the FRC) one and only ally, and all they do is trade. The PRM has a little relations with the South African Republic from dumping off enemies of state there and paying South Africa to help them build lives. Early on, F3NR3L sent agents to blackmail and bribe government officials of the Republic of Mexico(Super JMoney/Live Long) and the Unified Lands of Iberia(Lsuvsfar) identifying them as "potential future enemies". Mexico had no way to counter this and the agents are still there today. Iberian officials, however, spoke up and ratted them out, resulting in the PRC and FRC later being banned from usage of the Panama Canal. Military The Marosia Republic of China has the second largest player military (behind Mexico). However, the country's military is highly inexperienced. The only war the military has been in is the one with the People's Republic of China(the last conflict in that war, which is technically still happening, was in the 1970s). F3NR3L left on February 20, 2013, shortly before the Central American War. He returned on April 4, 2013, missing out on the start of the Iraq and Afghanistan Wars. He also missed the start of a war between North Korea, China, and Russia, which he managed to temporarily halt due to issues with self-modding. Land and the Self-Modding setback The MRC is also second in player land area, behind Canada(Le Ninja Bro) and possibly behind the two extraterrestrial nations. It consists of the following: Manchuria China, Macao, Hong Kong, Mongolia (P). It at one time had Shanghai, however, self modding was allowed and the MRC grew to a vast amount of territory. Here is how it happened. It started with F3NR3L requesting that other countries join him or become his protectorates. All of them (besides Mongolia) had no relations with him, or had bad relations. He said "SERIOUSLY SOMEONE NEEDS TO START MODDING REQUESTS!" He had previously had no problems with things not being modded. Bismark II then posted: Anyways, Here's an overpowered and completely exploitable idea: Let's mod our own wars/requests, IF we make them reasonable and allow anyone else to challenge the self-moderation. For this, you will need to take into fact that other nations will be moving right along side you in terms of technology and many nations do infact spy on one another, and not every trade request is accepted and not every country wants to be in your nation, and rebellions do happen and some people just plain don't like being in your country. Does this sound reasonable? I'm going to pretty do that myself, since explaining the situation on my planet would take up a few posts and I don't think the mod would get the feel of what inhabits my planet. F3NR3L then posted: If that is the way to be Bis, than this will be interesting. South-East China accepts out of threat from possible military action. North Korea accepts being my protectorate to help defend itself from foreign nations. Mongolia accepts because I'm its major trading partner. And finally, South Korea accepts because it doesn't want to get invaded by a Marosian backed North Korea! Woo! Most of his reasons, however, made no sense. The PRC was allied with Russia and North Korea, so it should have had very little military threat. Mongolia's reason was somewhat alright. North Korea and South Korea were fighting each other already. This received a lot of objection from Lsuvsfar and slight objection from Acedogz and Super JMoney/Live Long. It was eventually voided by Bismark, who also stripped Shanghai from the MRC. Category:F3NR3L Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations